The present invention relates to an oil container, and more particularly to an improved structure of oil container having a detachable discharge tube.
A regular oil container is generally equipped with a discharge tube through which oil is poured. FIG. 1 shows the arrangement of a discharge tube 30 on an oil tank 10 according to the prior art. The oil tank 10 has a spout 20 with an inner thread 201. The discharge tube 30 has one end integral with a connector 40. The connector 40 has an outer thread 401 for threading into the inner thread 201 on the spout 20. FIG. 2 shows another discharge tube and oil container arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, the spout 20 of the oil container 10 has an outer thread 202, the connector 40 of the discharge tube 30 has an inner thread 402 threaded into the outer thread 202 on the spout 20. In the aforesaid two structures, the discharge tube 30 must be carefully received when it is removed from the spout 20. If the discharge tube 30 is removed from the oil container 10 and carelessly placed in any place, it tends to be covered with dust or rainwater. If the discharge tube 30 is covered with dust, it will contaminate oil when installed in the spout 20 of the oil container 10.